


The Maelstrom and the Protean Assassin

by Raptorcloak



Series: The Maelstrom and The Queen's Blade Warriors [5]
Category: Naruto, Queen's Blade
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, Breast Fucking, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Instant Attraction, Large Breasts, Lust, Male-Female Friendship, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rescue, Romantic Friendship, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3671763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptorcloak/pseuds/Raptorcloak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While scouting Queen Aldra's castle, he comes across a weakened Melona and brings her back home to nurse her back to health. NarutoxMelona. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Maelstrom and the Protean Assassin

Hello and welcome to my 5th installment of the **_Naruto/Queen’s Blade’s_** series starring Naruto and the sexy yet popular slime creature known as Melona. Now, some of you may already know that the original version of this story had Melona ambushing and raping Naruto in what was later revealed in the NarutoxEchidna story named **_The Maelstrom and the Veteran Mercenary_** as a genjutsu created to distract her before she is killed.

But, now, I’ve a chance to start anew and do the plotline I should have done instead of the rape story where Naruto finds Melona after her fight with Aldra and takes care of her until she’s back to her regular size. Though the sex scenes will be the same, their descriptions will be more consensual and love-filled than the original source material. So, enjoy my plot reset button and this is story I can be proud of.

* * *

 

Naruto walked to the gate of Konoha at sunset and began his travel to Gainos to spy on Queen’s Aldra since they heard about her questionable choices. He started his journey to Gainos and arrived there by nightfall before laying eyes on a massive castle.

That had to be Aldra’s castle and noticed very little guards nearby before he sped up the side of the building. Naruto reached the top of the building and looked down into a nearby arena to see Aldra battling another woman whom he recognized as Leina the Wandering Warrior.

Knowing that the final Queen’s Blade match was happening, Naruto knew this would be the best chance to infiltrate the palace and look for some intel on her. He lurked about in the shadows and snuck into Aldra’s throne room.

Naruto looked around and saw giant golden statues with several people trapped inside. Though he didn’t know what happened to make them like this, he correctly guessed that Aldra was behind this and placed his hand on one statue before trying to think of how to get the being inside out.

He thought of using Rasengan before realizing that it’d be too risky and tried thinking of another way. Naruto scratched his chin before he saw something small staring at him from behind a pillar and he reached for his kunai.

“Come out!” Naruto said before what appeared to be pink slime fell into the clearing and it formed into an amorphous being with form is that of a miniature well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin with luminescent glow, a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupils. She has long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears.

 She was scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress.

She wore an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully-exposed breasts.

Naruto stared at the small woman in curiosity as to what she was and she stared back at him.

“Who are you?” Naruto asked the miniature woman and she giggled at his question.

“I’m Melona and you’re definitely the real Naruto, aren’t you?” answered the small woman.

“What happened to you?” Naruto asked as he crouched down to the slime being.

“I was trying to fight Aldra and wound up like this.” Melona said.

“Like that? Do you mean that’s not your normal appearance?” Naruto asked.

“No, I lost some of my flesh and wound up like this because she sent some bat creatures after me.” Melona sighed.

“Your flesh?” Naruto asked.

“I’m made of magic slime and whenever I lose too much of it, I shrink for safety.” Melona said.

“Sorry to hear that.” Naruto said.

“If you want to free those people, you’ll need Holy Milk to do it.” Melona said.

“Where do I get that?” Naruto asked.

“A moronic angel was just here a little while ago and she had some with her.” Melona said.

“Oh, maybe she’s not far off then.” Naruto said and then an explosion was heard nearby. He ran to a balcony and looked to see the whole arena filled with more golden statues before they were freed.

He then looked back to see the statutes in the room being opened and the people inside were free as well. Naruto looked to see Aldra lying unconscious in Tomoe’s arms and scratched his head in confusion.

“She’s free.” Melona said and Naruto looked down to see her standing next to his foot.

“Free from what?” Naruto asked.

“I found she was possessed by a fallen angel named Delmore and it looks like he’s been killed; so all these people are free.” Melona said in a cheery tone and Naruto looked back at Aldra.

“By the way, what are you doing here?” asked the slime as she looked up at him.

“I was supposed to spy on Aldra to figure out her motives but thanks to you, I just did; so thanks, Melona.” Naruto said before turning to leave and Melona walked after him while smiling. He suddenly stopped and kneeled down to her.

“Hey, Melona, are you sure you’ll be ok in that form?” Naruto asked.

“It’ll take more than what she did to kill me.” Melona boasted and Naruto raised an eye at her claim.

“Where will you go, now?” Naruto asked and Melona gulped upon remembering the Swamp Witch warning her that if she failed to kill Aldra, she couldn’t return to the Swamplands under the penalty of immediate death. In a rare moment of owning up to her mistakes, Melona took the time to acknowledge her arrogance had once again got the better of her and messed up her chances to successfully carry out her mission.

“I’ll be fine.” Melona answered before Naruto set his hand down and she looked into his palm.

“Well, Melona, maybe I can help you until you’re back to your regular size if you want.” Naruto offered and Melona eagerly smiled as she hopped into his palm.

“Sure but it’ll take shorter than you think.” Melona thrilled as Naruto sat her on his shoulder and began to leave the castle.

“How long do you normally grow back?” Naruto asked.

“It varies depending on how much of me remains and in this case, it may be a while.” Melona said before Naruto started running and arrived back in Konoha at midnight. After giving the details of his mission, he took Melona back to his home and she looked around at the large space.

“Wow! This place is a palace!” Melona said.

“I wouldn’t say that but it is pretty big.” Naruto modestly answered before reaching up and setting Melona down on the counter. He looked at her for a while and began to look around the kitchen for something that she’d be able to eat in her current size.

“Hey, Melona, do you eat ramen by any chance?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, I do!” Melona squeaked in excitement.

“That’s a relief.” Naruto answered before cooking some instant ramen and setting it in a bowl for her. She sat on a stack of napkins and smiled as Naruto held some noodles in front of her face on a fork.

“Sorry about this, Melona, but the last thing I want is for you to fall in the soup and burn yourself.” Naruto said and she giggled at him.

“Not a problem to me.” Melona giggled as she opened her mouth and slowly devoured the noodles. Naruto thought she would find this degrading and took his time in feeding her before she drank some of the soup.

“That was yummy!” Melona smiled.

“Glad you liked it, Melona.” Naruto smiled at the rabbit-eared woman and lightly patted her head with his fingertip. She giggled again and kicked her legs about resting on her back for a while.

Melona watched Naruto picked up the bowl and she smiled at his generosity as it wasn’t every day that she met someone who didn’t call her a monster the next minute. Though she didn’t know that Kurama could have told him if she was plotting some foul move against him, she thought of him as helpful and regretted that she didn’t have her usual amount of slime.

Later at night, she yawned and Naruto took her body into his hand before carrying her into his room. He set up a futon in front of his bed and set one of his pillows on it before resting the miniature slime on it.

“Sorry, Melona, but I don’t want to risk crushing you in my sleep.” Naruto said as he set a blanket on the futon and Melona comfortably snuggled on the pillow.

“That’s all right, Naruto-kun but… I’d bet you’re warmer to sleep on.” Melona smiled as Naruto brought the blanket up to where she could put it on her own choice.

“If you say so, Melona.” Naruto said as she pulled the blanket up to her waist and smiled at the pillow’s softness.

“Sleep tight, Melona.” Naruto said as he gently stroked her forehead with his index finger and she smiled up at her.

“You, too, Naruto.” Melona giggled as Naruto retired to his own bed and fell asleep not long afterwards. She settled down as her thoughts of doing anything frisky with him were put to the side and yawned before sleeping as well.

_Hours later at midnight_

Melona’s flickered open before stretching and she was half-awake as she walked to the kitchen for a glass of water. As she drank the water, she realized she wasn’t smaller than the counter and looked down to see she’d grown back to her regular size.

She froze and smiled in amazement since it normally took her weeks to get her usual size back. Melona jumped for joy and realized that she never had a cooked meal in her miniature state which resulted in her slime-like flesh regenerating overnight.

Melona laughed and set the cup down before being fully awake by now. She giggled and sauntered to Naruto’s room before straddling him while licking her lips.

Cupping his face, she grinded herself on him and he slowly stirred awake before looking up at her. Naruto’s eyes looked at Melona’s large bust and her hair-formed hands bounced her breasts in front of his face.

“Wakey, wakey, Naruto-kun.” Melona trilled.

“Melona, are you back to your normal size that fast?” Naruto blushed at her breasts being so close to him.

“Yup! That ramen you gave me really did the trick and now…we can have some fun.” Melona said as she leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against him. Immediately, her tongue practically dove into his unprepared mouth and began to practically dominate the foreign territory, tasting it and savoring it.

Melona groaned slightly when Naruto's tongue began to impulsively rub against hers. She wrapped her slender arms around the boy and pulled him into her lap as she grew to a height of 7’6; her bountiful bosom squishing sexily against his chest as it reached 133 in centimeters.

While both Melona and Naruto were in a state of ecstasy, he thought about his current situation and about the busty woman. Though he didn’t know much about her, his mind was responding to the kiss and his manhood immediately awaken to Melona’s grinding.

Suddenly, the kiss abruptly ended with Melona slowly and sensually removing her tongue from the boy's mouth and pulling away a few inches. She then spread her legs apart and grinded her crotch on his sensually to arouse him.

"Here's your reward, sweetheart." Melona said as her jacket fell off and revealed her curvaceous body. Naruto blushed at her body and tried to cover his erection but Melona pulled his boxers down his legs and yanked off his shirt.

Melona licked her lips at Naruto's muscular body and straddled him; resting her juicy ass on his lap. He didn't move and she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"With muscles like this, it does no wonder that those Madara and Obito creeps you fought lost to you." Melona said and she noticed Naruto not making one move. She figured out he was nervous and tenderly smiled at him.

“Play with me, Naruto-kun; we’ll have lots of fun." Melona smiled as she squeezed her enormous breasts and he faced her breasts. To further tease him, Melona wiggled her ass on his lap; this time smothering his hardened length.

He moaned as Melona cupped Naruto's face and brought her tits to his face.

Melona teased Naruto before she pressed his face against her breast and he took her nipple into his mouth. He began suckling her milk and moaned at the incredible taste of it.

Naruto even found Melona's milk to taste great and planted his palms on her mounds. He began kneading the great orbs of flesh and pleasured the pink-haired woman.

Naruto took his mouth off Melona's breasts only to squeeze them together and licked both her nipples. Melona moaned at this and wrapped her arms around Naruto as he tasted her tits.

He drank her milk hungrily and she watched as he sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh. Melona held onto Naruto and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately as he suckled her mounds.

She gently held Naruto's face as he groped her enormous breasts and massaged the moans with his fingers. Melona's rabbit ears flickered in happiness as Naruto caressed her breasts and soon began licking them.

He brushed his tongue on the mound and she trickled her fingers through his hair. Naruto noticed her beginning to lean back a little and that his plan was apparently working.

Naruto's length hardened and Melona smiled at this. She reached down between her legs and placed her palm on his member.

She gently palmed it and stirred it around for a while with Naruto smothered his face into her breasts. He buried his head into her deep cleavage and began licking her heart.

Melona smothered her breasts on Naruto's head and moaned as he shook his head wildly inside her cleavage, letting his spiky hair hit her mounds. Naruto kissed the inside of Melona's breasts as his hands traveled down to her rear and gripped her ass.

He sank his teeth into the mounds and Melona whimpered as his canines roughly bit into them. Being the masochist she was, she only squealed with glee at this and Naruto nodded at this.

Naruto worked his sharp canines on Melona's tumultuous breasts. He kneaded the orbs of flesh and bounced them both in his hands.

Melona moaned as her breasts were played with and she turned wet as a result. Naruto flicked Melona's tits and gently pulled them forth.

She whimpered and held onto Naruto as he did so. Eventually, she playfully pushed onto his back and sat on his face again shortly afterwards.

She wiggled her ass on his face and smiled at his low groan before she eyed his length. Leaning forth with her ass still on Naruto, she gripped his erection and enjoyed the strength of it.

Melona giggled to Naruto, who moaned underneath her delicious derriere and she kept wriggling it on his face. She began to stroke his length and only did that.

Naruto let out moans from underneath her and she smiled at this. He gripped her ass cheeks and gripped both of them, causing Melona to squeal for a moment.

“If you lick me, maybe I'll do the same for you." Melona offered as she pressed her enormous breasts on Naruto's member to entice him and he lowly groaned at how hard she was making him with her constant teasing.

Naruto said and Melona lifted her ass enough for her folds to be right over him. He placed his fingers on her folds and spread them apart to stare at the walls of wetness.

Tempted by her, he acted by entering his index fingers into her womanhood and brushing them on her walls. She moaned at this and looked back to see him lick his lips.

Naruto wriggled his fingers inside of Melona and his fingers rubbed against her warm innards. She smiled at how good his fingering felt as he began to lick her clit.

Melona began swaying her ass around in complete arousal and giggled as Naruto's tongue began to soak her clit. He licked it and went on to place his thumb on it.

Naruto began tracing Melona's folds with his tongue and rubbed his thumb on it. He trailed his tongue around the cervices and Melona began to pant with arousal in her breath.

Melona balanced herself on her arms perfect and Naruto's licking eventually found its way into her pussy. At that point, Melona placed her mouth on Naruto's cock and started sucking on it hungrily.

The taste of it fascinated her and she began swirling her tongue around it. Melona worked her mouth on it and the suction of her mouth felt magnificent to Naruto.

He moaned at Melona's tongue as it soaked his erection and his body began to thrust into her mouth. Melona stroked the length while using her tongue to soak it in her saliva and he quickly thrust into her mouth.

He placed his lips on her folds and made his tongue travel inside her walls. Naruto's tongue licked into Melona's wetness and tasted the woman's warmth.

Melona's tongue made Naruto feel like he was going to melt and he buried his tongue inside the woman who would become his wife. He wagged his tongue inside her and she took her mouth off his erection to blow on it.

"Since you're being so good, I'll reward you now, Naruto-kun." Melona said as she slightly lifted her upper body and cupped what she could of her enormous breasts. She giggled as she pressed them together on and squished on Naruto's length.

He stopped licking Melona to moan for a while before she began rubbing them on his length and while she couldn't see his cock in the deep valley, she knew where it was. She lowered her face down to her cleavage and licked her way into her breasts until her tongue found the head of Naruto's cock.

Naruto couldn’t hold back anymore as he began to thrust into the cleavage surrounding his erection. Melona giggled at this while she stroked her mounds on the stiffness and enjoyed the taste of its head.

Naruto worked his tongue inside of Melona and he hungrily tasted her moist area; not forgetting for one second what his true objective was. He wriggled his fingers on her folds and she purred lustfully as she felt ready to reach her peak.

Melona massaged Naruto's hard growth and constricted her breasts around it. Her tongue swirled around the head of it and her mounds enjoyed the strength of the engulfed erection.

Naruto pumped his manhood into Melona's breasts and the pink-haired woman moaned to imply her upcoming release. Naruto's manhood was also reaching a climax and he continued to jet his cock into the large orbs of flesh.

Melona watched as Naruto's length twitched inside her imprisoning bosom and she licked her lips hungrily as she was excited at tasted the blonde's cum. With one final lick and thrust between the two, Melona and Naruto released simultaneously.

Melona moaned as her fluids drained out of her womanhood and this allowed Naruto to lick them. Though he didn't say anything, he did enjoy the fluids and Melona giggled as she felt his cum hit her breasts.

Naruto smiled to himself as he thrust his length once more and cum shot out of it into Melona's eyes. She groaned and sat back upright to wipe her eyes.

“Sorry, Melona-chan.” Naruto said.

Melona finished wiping the semen out of her eyes and looked back at Naruto with a playful smile. She once smiled at him and that let him know she wasn’t annoyed by his release.

“Well, Naruto-kun, it was tasty so I don’t mind.” Melona said before playfully pushing him backwards.

Naruto fell onto his back and looked to see Melona eagerly hop on his lap. She giggled at him and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Are you pumped up? I hope you are because your virginity is as good as mine." Melona giggled.

Melona endearingly smothered her lips on Naruto's and brought her tongue into his mouth to dominate it once again. Naruto struggled and was treated to the sight of seeing Melona lifting her womanhood over his erection.

Melona held onto his shoulders and sank her pussy onto his cock, breaking her barrier and taking his virginity at the same time. Naruto's pupils constricted in pleasure as he kept the kiss in total ecstasy at how warm Melona felt on the inside with her slime making her innards warmer.

She blushed heavily at how big Naruto was inside of her and she began to roll her hips forth to take her mind off the temporarily pain she felt from losing her hymen. Naruto did likewise as Melona's legs wiggled and he started to pump into her walls.

Naruto gritted his teeth and moaned with Melona as she rolled her hips forth. Melona giggled as she pleasured the blonde man and noticed his agile movements were driving her mind into blankness from lust.

Melona rubbed Naruto's cheeks and wiggled her hips on his cock to grind it on her insides. Melona's breasts jiggled and her rabbit ears flickered with excitement.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Make me come. I won't mind." Melona giggled at Naruto, who grinned at her.

She smiled as his cock hit her walls and they grinded their parts together. Naruto moaned as he drew his hips upright into the pink-haired woman and she raised the sword into the air as it turned back into her hair.

Melona held on both of his shoulders and onto both of them once again. Her breasts jiggled and she moaned as her plump ass tapped Naruto's lap repeatedly.

Naruto closed his eyes and temporarily didn't eye Melona as he moaned from the pleasure his cock felt. Melona enticed Naruto's hands to grope her breasts and made him rub his palms on them.

Naruto slammed his cock into Melona's walls and he still moaned at the beautiful woman. Melona rolled her hips forward and grinded the erection pummeling into her innards.

"Doesn't it just feel good, Naruto-kun?" Melona teasingly asked Naruto.

"Yes, it does!" Naruto moaned at Melona, who shook her waist; the result being the blonde's moan. She smiled and placed him to sit up to look her in the eyes.

Melona giggled as she rode Naruto's length and he rubbed his head into her breast; smothering his face against her heaving mound.

She held his face against her jiggling nipple and he began to suckle it. Melona's tasty milk went into Naruto's mound as he rubbed his lips on the erect bud and he sank his fingers into them.

He caressed the orbs and Melona ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Suddenly, she felt a familiar feeling inside her body and recognized what it was.

"I'm about to cum! Get ready, cutie-pie!" Melona squealed eagerly as she rode her boy toy and she continued to thrust onto her future husband.

Melona was reaching her breaking point, and judging by the young man's vibrations, so was he. They were going to climax together! Oh, that thought filled her with pure ecstasy.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Finally, the dam burst. Semen sprayed from the place where Naruto's cock had been brought into Melona, while the crazed woman unleashed her own love essence, coating both of their areas of contact with it. Naruto and Melona both let out a groan of pleasure at the intensity of it.

Finally, she had officially marked Naruto as her own. Dipping her left index finger into the mixture of hormone-fueled substances, she withdrew a small amount of it and tasted it.

"Delicious," she murmured, her breasts jiggling almost erratically, as if she had become inebriated by orally absorbing a combination of her own essence and her beloved's.

"Absolutely delicious." Melona said aloud that time as she got off Naruto and sat in front of him. He lie sweating and panting in amazement at the slime woman.

Melona looked down at the fluid draining out of her and marveled at it. She shrank back to her normal height of 5'5 and smiled at Naruto.

"Wow, I think I could really get pregnant from this, Naruto-kun." Melona smiled and while shocked, Naruto's pupils constricted in disbelief that the pink-haired woman could become pregnant due her shape-shifting abilities. Melona looked at Naruto's eyes and figured out he couldn't believe his ears.

"You're surprised I can get pregnant, aren't you?" Melona asked Naruto.

“Yes, I am. How is that possible?” Naruto asked.

"Well, I can get pregnant if I have a sample of you and by fusing it with my slime; I can create a clone of myself with your genetic material and bingo! You’re a Daddy.” Melona said and Naruto panted before she crawled on him.

“But, let’s not worry about babies for now…” Melona said as she sat upon his erection again and he smiled at her warmth on him. Her breasts jiggled and Naruto held onto her small waist.

He moaned as Melona began to roll her hips forth and she wrapped her arms around Naruto's back.

Melona smiled pleasurably as she grinded Naruto's cock and she giggled at this. Then, Naruto's eyes closed and he looked close to death.

Then, something amazing happened. Naruto's eyes snapped open and they were bright red with slit pupils. Melona's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto's face turning feral and his whiskers both widened and thickened.

_"What’s he doing with that fox?_ Melona thought to herself as Naruto pulled out of her and turned her on all fours.

Before she could do anything else, Naruto gripped her ass and entered his cock into her warmth. She moaned at this before Naruto began to do inhumane thrusts of speed into her that rumbled her insides.

"The fox has got the rabbit." Naruto teasingly said in a deep voice as he plunged his length into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh hitting each other sounded throughout the forest.

Melona placed her hands on the tree to balance herself and her breasts swayed with her body. She looked back to see Naruto now smiling as he held onto her juicy rear for support.

He leaned forth and cupped what he could of her breasts. Naruto squeezed the mounds together and rubbed them.

He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him. Blue clover eyes stared into slit red ones as Naruto pounding his erection into Melona's warmth and pleasured the woman.

"Naruto-kun, you so fast and rough! Keep it up!" Melona moaned to Naruto and he did not let up on his speed.

She puckered her lips at Naruto and he pressed his lips against her. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and wildly fought; drenching their tongues in each other's saliva.

Melona took one hand off the tree and trailed her finger on Naruto's chin as they kissed. He rammed his cock into Melona's tight insides until her warmth wrapped around his member and this allowed his seed to enter her faux womb.

He filled Melona's womanhood up so well that some of their fluid mixtures sprayed out of her entrance and they both kept their lips pressed together. Melona moaned into Naruto's mouth and the blush hadn't left her face.

Soon, Melona looked at Naruto as his appearance reverted to his normal look and the two sets of blue eyes looked into each other. Naruto removed his length from Melona's warmth and stroked her cheek.

Naruto turned Melona around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Naruto's eyes.

“Sorry, Melona-chan, but my lust got Kurama riled up and I figured you’d like it, too.” Naruto panted.

“Well…you were right, Naruto-kun.” Melona giggled as she snugged her head against his heart and he rubbed the slime’s back. She continued to smile in bliss and cuddled against him until they fell asleep.

_Years later_

"Your father and I love each other very much," Melona assured her daughter, Kushina, an adorable girl of four years with pink hair with small rabbit-like ears sticking out from the top, small whisker-like marks on her cheeks, and bright blue eyes.

"But how come you always get nervous around daddy before bed?" Kushina asked curiously. Melona blushed in embarrassment, but before she could come up with an answer, the front door opened, and signified Naruto's return from his work in the Hokage office.

Kushina hopped off her mother's lap and raced toward the front door to greet her daddy, while Melona stood up from her king-sized bed and followed, somewhat nervous about what Naruto might want to do tonight once their beloved daughter was tucked away in bed and a number of silence spells had been put around the master bedroom. Knowing Naruto, they would both be aching in the morning without having gained a wink of sleep.

* * *

 

Now this is what I should have done in the first place with NarutoxMelona and I’m glad I remade the plotline to be more romantic.  All in all, I hope everyone enjoys it.


End file.
